Christmas Special
by Tromedlov
Summary: A short collection of one-shots of what Harry's life MIGHT HAVE been like. WARNING: character death, Harry isn't the BWL. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERY BODY! X Hannah


Hi Everybody!

Here is my Christmas special!

It is really sad at the end. You have been warned.

Harry is not the BWL, he has his parents and will have 9 siblings!

By the way, these are just a short collection of one-shots of what Harry's life _might have _been like ith siblings and parents.

You will see why it is a Christmas special! *wink wink*

Merry Christmas and Enjoy!

x

Hannah

* * *

A very pregnant Lily Potter smiled at her husband as they ate dinner at Potter Manor.

It was Christmas day. It didn't seem possible, but Lily was 3 months over due. Her little boy was supposed to be born in October. There was a false alarm in July as well. She took a bite of chicken and swallowed. She suddenly felt immense pain in her lower stomach. She gasped.

"James dear?" She gritted through her teeth.

"Yes Lily Flower?" Her husband asked.

"I think he's coming." James stood immediately and rushed to her side. She got up slowly.

"James, the contractions are 3 minutes apart." She said as they got to the living room to floo the healers. Lily suddenly collapsed.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

"Congrats Lily and James! You just had your baby boy in the middle of the living room floor!" Healer Tomakin laughed and handed the small boy to Lily, who was now situated on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her. Lily laughed with her and kissed the top of the boy's head.

"I want to call him Harry. Harry James Potter." James agreed.

"He's perfect." He whispered.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

"Lily, this is the 4th ear infection in 1 month!" James said as Lily tried to quieten a screaming 16-month-old Harry. "He needs a healer!" Lily nodded tearfully as Harry fell asleep.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

"Listen Lily, there isn't anything we can do. I have a squib doctor who could perform surgery on him. He could remove the fluids that are blocking your son's airways and also take his enlarged tonsils and accnoids out. I think, though for now, we shall just get a cleaning. When he is about 6, he can get his accnoids out and when he is 9, his tonsils." Healer Tompkins said and handed her a note.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

"We cleared a lot of fluids out of his ears and I got Healer Tomakins to perform a spell, fixing his ears so they don't become blocked again." Dr. Lang said. Lily nodded and they looked at a smiling Harry, running around the room.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

"Harry, meet your new sister and brother, Natalia and Rhys." Lily said to 3-year-old Harry. Harry toddled over.

"Hewo!" He said very quietly. He sat in a chair beside his mother's bed. James handed both of them to him, helping his support their little heads.

**XX MERRY CHRITSMAS XX**

6-year-old Harry Potter smiled at Dr Lang.

"Thank you Mr Dr. Lang!" He whispered as he lay in recovery after his accnoids surgery. His doctor smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure Harry! Now you finish that yummy ice-block off for me and we'll get you settled in your room."

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

7-year-old Harry Potter fought to keep the pain off his face as he helped Natalia into bed. His mother was in hospital with triplets, Bailey, Max and Cassiopeia with their father. As his brother and sister fell asleep, he rubbed his stomach wearily. It had been hurting for weeks. He knew he was getting sick. He always had a headache, he was always tired, and his stomach always hurt and he couldn't eat much.

He turned the bath on and went downstairs to tell Uncle Padfoot he was having a bath. After he had, he trudged up the long staircase to the bathroom. He shut the door and undressed.

As he was getting dressed into silk white pyjamas, he noticed a lump on his back in the middle. It was right in the centre. Harry knew it was bad and fell asleep, reminding himself to tell his mother the next day.

He forgot.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

Harry laughed tiredly as he sipped his cup of hot chocolate in America where they were for a holiday. His 7-month pregnant mother smiled at him and suddenly her face was filled with pain.

"Mummy?" He asked quietly as his father rushed over.

"She's coming James!" Lily gasped and Harry tugged on his mother's shirt.

"Mummy, Uncle Sirius and Moony are on holiday and we can't floo them. I will stay and look after Bailey, Max, Cassie, Tals and Rhysee." He said and pushed his mother towards the floo. His mother kissed him and they rushed out. (A/N **_You may think that Lily is really dumb letting her 8 year old child look after 5 kids but Harry is really responsible_**)

Harry sighed as Natalia came over to him.

"Harry, can you pick me up?" She asked and Harry lifted the heavy 3 year old into his arms.

"I think its time for bed." He said softly. He yawned as he put Bailey, Max and Cassie into the magical stroller that could walk up stairs. He walked into the kitchen, stroller following. Rhys was on the floor, a jar of cookies in his chubby hands. He snapped one into three and handed them to the triplets. He gave half to Rhys and Natalia. He set about, warming the milk quietly. Once the milk was in 5 bottles, Harry slipped them into the bag behind the stroller and held Rhys and Natalia's hands. He trudged up the stairs and into the room they all shared. The three port-a-cots were near the window. He placed Bailey, Max and Cassie into one each and gave them a bottle. Their eyes slowly drifted closed. Harry placed Rhys in the single bed and then placed Natalia in the bottom bunk bed. He would sleep on the top.

He took a quick bath and noticed the lump again. It was bigger than last year. He sighed and touched it gently. He hissed as unimaginable pain shot through his body. He gasped for breath. His body tingled.

Something was wrong.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

Harry laughed as Brooke, his newborn sister, smiled at him. She was finally home, after being 2 months premature. He felt a hand on his back, right where the lump was. He inhaled sharply but his father took no notice. He smiled down at him and he gave a small pain filled smile back but his father didn't notice.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

"Harry! I wanna find a bug!" Rhys whined and Harry chuckled as he led him outside.

"Ok Rhys. You have to be really quiet and look really hard. Got it?" The 5 year old nodded. Harry handed him a wooden box to put what he found in it. Harry had one for himself. He looked carefully.

"Harry look! A caterpillar!" Rhys exclaimed. Harry smiled and plucked the caterpillar from the leaf gently. He placed it in Rhy's box. Harry picked up a waterlogged stick insect and placed him gently in his own box. He placed some leave in there and a few sticks. The box was charmed so the bugs didn't escape.

"Harry! I wanna catch butterflies!" Natalia whinged and Harry sighed.

"I'll be back soon Rhys." He said tiredly and smiled at his sister.

"Ok Tals. Come on, there's one!" He laughed and cupped his hands over it. He slowly uncapped them, revealing the snowy white butterfly. It fluttered to his shoulder and stayed there. Harry smiled and helped his sister.

The butterfly was his companion. He named her Ash. She had a small box where she slept and she went outside to eat the pollen from flowers.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

Harry had his tonsils out the same day Tamil and Jasper, his new sister and brother, were born.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

"Harry, I'm afraid you need a liver transplant." Dr Lang said quietly.

It was his birthday when he got his new liver. He had just turned 11.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

The lump was very big. Harry couldn't lie down on his back anymore. He was always tired and had a sore stomach.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

He met a girl before Hogwarts. Her name was Angel. They became friends, like twins.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

At Christmas, she placed a hand on the lump by accident. He nearly cried with pain. Angel ordered him to take his shirt off and she saw the lump. She dragged him to his parents. The took him to a healer and a series of tests were done.

They got the tests back a week later.

Amekimia.

Wizarding cancer.

No cure.

He had 3 years max.

The lump shot a bad chemical through his whole body, slowly draining his magic, killing him.

It was the same day his sister Chelsea was born.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

Harry and Angel lay in the snow. They were 13. Ash was on Harry's nose. They were talking.

**XX MERRY CHRISTMAS XX**

"Harry?" Lily shook her son, trying to wake him. It was his 14th birthday. He wasn't waking. "Harry! Please, wake up! Wake up!" She called for James and all of the others.

Harry James Potter was dead.

* * *

Ok, please review!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everybody!

x

Hannah


End file.
